Married
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Deidara doesn't like weddings.


"Dude I hate weddings."

Deidara, seventy percent drunk, told his friends that were sitting around him. It was pretty awkward since it was his bachelor party.

He's getting married. In two weeks. To his boyfriend of three years.

Yea. That's what's happening.

Itachi picked up his drink, "Deidara if you hate weddings, why are you marrying Sasori?"

Deidara moved his gaze from the ceiling to Itachi. His look of shock didn't faze Itachi because he was super drunk but it made the tension in the room thicker than it was before.

Deidara grabbed a bottle of liquor from under his chair, "I don't know. I said yes because I love Sasori with all my heart and I don't want to lose him. Do you think I'm ready for marriage?"

Hidan snatched the bottle from Deidara and poured the rest in an empty liter bottle, "I'm taking this home. Also I think you're ready. If you weren't, we wouldn't be here having a party."

Deidara shook his head and looked back at the ceiling. His vision was a little hazy but his head is filled with negative thoughts about marriage. He loves Sasori and wants to marry him but now he's doubting he's ready for that type of commitment.

"Deidara you should tell Sasori," Nagato said as he sips his wine.

Deidara closed his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, "I don't think Sasori will understand. He'll think I got cold feet and cancel the wedding. I don't want him to do that and think I don't love him anymore."

"I don't think that's possible. Sasori wouldn't give you up. We worked too hard to get you guys together!" Hidan yells out while stumbling towards the kitchen to get more alcohol.

Itachi gets up from the couch and picks up his drink, "Deidara tell Sasori. I'm going home now. Goodbye everyone and hopefully see you tomorrow."

The men said goodbye to Itachi as he walks out the front door. The three men left all sit in silence until they hear a ringtone from Deidara's phone. He picks up and sees the caller ID.

"Hey Sasori how's it going?"

"Bored now. Kisame got into a fight with some loser and we got kicked out of the bar. We are going to Kakuzu's house now for an extended party."

"Wow sounds more fun than I'm having at the moment. When will you be home?"

"By the way things are looking, in about an hour."

"Ok see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too."

They both hung up the phone. Nagato sat up and smiled towards Deidara, "Well we must get going. You better tell Sasori or we will be back to force you. C'mon Hidan!"

Hidan grabs two more bottles and follows Nagato out the door. Deidara now sits in his living room alone and contemplating about the whole marriage thing. After minutes of sitting, his door opens and he gets up to see who it is.

"Hey Dei I'm back."

"That was fast. I guess the rest of the night didn't go as planned."

Sasori shook his head and collapsed on the couch. Deidara sat next to Sasori and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Sasori wrapped his arm and Deidara's waist they sat in silence.

"Sasori, I have to tell you something."

Sasori hummed to let Deidara know he was listening. Deidara took a deep breath and prepared himself. He wanted to choose his words carefully so he won't worry Sasori.

"Sasori, I don't think I'm ready for the wedding. I love you so much and I want to be your husband, but to be honest I'm not really a wedding type of person."

Deidara faced Sasori and waited for a response. Sasori looked back and hugged him. Deidara was confused but hugged back anyways because he wasn't sure of what else to do.

"Babe I'm actually glad you feel the same way. I'm actually terrified. I love you and I want us to be comfortable when we are married. I don't care how we get married, I will be damned if I don't get to put a ring on your finger."

Deidara looked at him surprised. He didn't think Sasori would feel the same way. Worse case scenario, he would break off the engagement. Deidara grabbed Sasori's face pulled it down for a passionate kiss. Minutes later the couple pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So are you having a gigantic wedding?" Deidara asked as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders.

"Nah we'll get eloped."

They both laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Deidara was fine with that. As long as he becomes Sasori's husband, he doesn't care where or how they get married. Their friend would get mad at them because who cares it's not their wedding.

It's about Sasori and Deidara.


End file.
